As Life Goes On After The War
by alexabones1995
Summary: How everyone will cope with the tradgic ending how will they cope with their loved ones and how they will find love/comfort in the most unlikely people  Rated M just to be safe  Im VERY LOST SO I GOT TO DO RESEARCH AND ITLL BE SOMETIME PLEASE REVIEW


**DISCLAIMER HARRY POTTER BOOK AND MOVIES DO NOT BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO THE DIRECTOR AND J.K. ROWLING.**

* * *

><p>After the war everyone was missing a loved one by their side. They were missing chances that they had hoped to have had. Harry was hurt he didn't know what to do he had blamed himself for those who had died while helping Harry kill Voldemort and the deatheaters.<p>

As much as he did love Ginny he felt she deserved someone better than him because of all of the hurt he had caused Ginny and her family.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ginny's Point of view<p>

"Ginny, can we talk?" Harry asked. She nodded and they started walking.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny asked Harry. She was worried she recognized that look in his eyes from her 4th year.

"Ginny there is no easy way of saying this...but... I think we should just be friends." She was so close to tears.

"We should date other people. I love you, but it will take time for me to be able to forgive myself for all the hurt I have caused others."

"No Harry don't do this. I love you. you know it wasn't your fault." He looked as if he was the person to blame.

"Ginny I love you too which is why I have to do this I'am so sorry. Maybe in time if were not with anyone we can pick it back up. We can still be friends and I know that will take time."

Hours later ginny lay there on her bed crying. Going over it word for word over and over again.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

_Harry walked up to Ginny. "Ginny, can please talk?" I nooded and started walking with Harry._

_That look in his eyes told me something was up and that when he did tell me what is bothering him the outcome wouldn't be good._

_I couldn't stand the silence and the waiting. "Harry what's wrong?"_

_I saw the hesitation in his eyes. _

_"Ginny, Im so sorry but there is not easy way of saying this...but... I think we should just be friends." I could feel the tears that threatened to fall._

_"We should date other other people. I love you, but it will take time for me to be able to forgive myself for all the hurt i have caused other."_

_Harry blamed himself for something that really wasn't his fault. Everyone who had helped him during the war knew the risks when they signed on to dumbledore's Army._

_"Harry don't do this. You know I love you and will be there for you no matter what. None of what happened to the others is your fault."_

_He looked really broken."Ginny I love you too which is why i have to do this I' am sorry." Then he said the one thing I had wished he hadn't said at all. "Maybe in time if were not with anyone we can pick it back up."_

* * *

><p>"Ron take these apple fritters up to ginny please." Said . "yes mum" Ronald replied as he was walking up the stairs to Ginny's room<p>

He knocked and then entered and said "Mum sent me up with some apple fritters."

"No thank you." Ronald had the last straw.

"It's been weeks since Harry broke up with you and you have been wallowing in despeare it time to get over what you both had."

I Gave Ronald the first death glare since i was 5 and he was 6. "Good bye Ronald."

He was the brother that would not leave my room when asked.

He was so pissed off this was the first time he had ever been that mad at me it shocked me and scared me a little bit.

"GINERVA MOLLY WEASLY GET OVER IT HE ONCE WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND NOW HE ISNT."

Everyone had just stopped what they were doing and listened in on this loud arguement that was about to start.

"EXCUSE ME YOU HEARTLESS WRETCH BUT SINCE WHEN IS THIS ANY OF YOUR FUCKING BUSNIESS?"

"It's my business because you moping around like lifeless bitch over my best friend who has no interest in a lifeless bitch."

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLY GO TO FUCKING HELL YOU ARE DEAD TO ME YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER AND WHEN AND IF YOU END UP PISSING HERMIONE OFF TO THE WHERE YOU COME CRYING FOR ME TO HELP YOU I WONT CAUSE YOU ARE DEAD TO ME MEANING

YOU ARE A FUCKING STRANGER YOU JACK ASS."

He left her room and the door was slammed behind him. He could hear faint cries coming from her room. He felt guilty because he knew that this was hard for her.

Ron went back to the kitchen.

Everyone in the family was staring at him very unhappy with what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Later at midnight I recieved a note from the most unexpected person.<p>

Weasly,

I know im the last person on the planet you would ever expect to hear from.

Can you meet me in an hour at shell cottage on the beach?

D.M.

* * *

><p>Malfoy,<p>

Name the time and I'll be there but if you trying anything stupid I'll kill you.

G.W.

* * *

><p>Weasly,<p>

At 1:30 this morning please. I promise this isn't funny business.

D.M.

* * *

><p>Ginny snuck out of the house and left. she was thinking 'I'm gonna regret this more then anything else I've ever regretted in my entire life.'<p>

I walked toward the Beach and she saw him.

"Ginny there is something you need to know. All your friends and family asked me to tell you since I'm the first person to have found out about this."

"What is it Draco?"

"Harry broke up with you because he had cheated on you in the middle of the war and i saw him and Cho and she is pregnant. He didn't want to tell you cause he didn't want to hurt you."

"I have to go Draco."

* * *

><p>I got back in at 7 in the morning and the family was about to give me a mouthful but they stopped when they saw me walk toward Harry.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me the truth from the very moment you found out she was Pregnant? Why did you hide it?"

He stared and me and tried to flirt his way out of this one.

"Ginny has anyone told you how you cute and sexy you look today?"

"Has anyone told you are a 2 timing weasel and can go to hell?" I started walking away.

"GINNY LOOK I MADE A MISTAKE WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES IM SORRY."

"HARRY JAMES POTTER DON'T YOU DARE APOLOGIZE. MISTAKE ARE WHEN YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO DO SOMETHING AND YOU WON'T DO IT AGAIN. YOU DID BECAUSE YOU WANTED TO AND YOUR NOT SORRY YOU WERE NOT SORRY WHEN YOU MADE THIS CHOICE

AND YOUR NOT SORRY NOW AND YOU WILL NOT BE SORRY IN THE FUTURE SO GO TO HELL."

Everyone looked so shocked but they knew I spoke the truth.

"You got it Wrong she thought she was pregnant but she isn't pregnant. GINNY IM SORRY BUT WE WERE EXACTLY AN ITEM AT THE TIME REMEMBER-..."I cut Harry off before he could finish

"HARRY WE WON'T BE ONE IN THE FUTURE EITHER SO DON'T YOU TRY AND JUSTIFY WHAT YOU DID AND WHY THE HELL YOU DID IT."

Then he grabbed me and apparated to his apartment.

"I really am sorry I've regretted doing that from the moment it happened and honestly and truthfully I would take it bake if I could. I wish you would have been the one I had done that with.

I started to go all soft and fall into his arms again but I can't help it.

"Ginny I love you." He leaned into kiss me

"I'm sorry harry but you don't love me you just don't want me to hate you anymore and that isn't love." Then I apparated home.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER HARRY POTTER BOOK AND MOVIES DO NOT BELONG TO ME THEY BELONG TO THE DIRECTOR AND J.K. ROWLING.<strong>


End file.
